Veränderungen
by lav265
Summary: Was sich im Laufe von Jahren verändern kann, oder auch nicht


Veränderungen

Viel hatte sich Verändert.

Jahre sind vergangen.

Glück ist gekommen und auch wieder gegangen.

10 Jahre waren nun Vergangen, vor genau 10 Jahren standen die drei Freunde Harry, Ron und Hermine das letzte mal vor dem großen und immer noch mysteriösen und erstaunlichen Schloss, ihrer Schule Hogwarts.

Alle drei hatten einen mehr oder weniger erfolgreichen Abschluss gemacht, und währenddessen Lord Voldemort gesucht und vernichtet.

Die Jahre die sie zusammen in der Schule verbracht haben, hatte sie zusammen geschweißt. Es waren beste Freunde.

_Warum bist du gegangen?_

Doch nun, war alles anders, dachte sich Hermine.

Ihr ganzes Leben lief anders als sie geplannt hatte.

Nach Hogwarts zogen die drei in ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung.

Alles verlief super. Harry machte seine Ausbildung zum Auror, Ron wurde der bekannteste Quidditchspieler Englands und Hermine arbeitete bei Gringotts der Zauberbank.

Doch irgendwann schien jeder seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen.

_Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du gegangen bist_

_Wieso hast du mich allein gelassen?_

Ron verliebte sich Hals über Kopf in einen seiner Fans und verkündete Harry und Hermine an einem gemütlichen Abend das er ausziehen würde.

Selbst Harrys Arbeit zog ihn immer weiter von zuhause weg und auch er verkündete, dass er nun seinen eigenen Weg gehen müsste.

Für Hermine brach eine Welt zusammen, ihr bester Freund Ron zog aus und ihre große Liebe, die Liebe die sie Jahre lang versteckt hielt und nun versuchte zu vergessen zog ans andere Ende der Welt um dort als Auror zu arbeiten.

Ja genau, Harry war ihre große Liebe, die Liebe, die sie aber nie hatte.

Schon seit der Schulzeit, war er für sie ihr Held. Der für den sie alles machen würde, für den sie sterben würde.

Harry übersah jede Andeutung die von ihrer Seite kamen, sie war ja nur seine beste Freundin.

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut_

_Erinnerst du dich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit?_

Veränderungen.

Nun war sie schon 1 Jahr ganz alleine.

Von Ron hörte sie nichts mehr, ihm war der Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen. Seine Freundinnen wechselte er wie seine Unterwäsche. Skandale jagten die nächsten. Dies las sie zumindest so in der Zeitung.

Von Harry bekam sie einmal wöchentlich einen Brief, indem stand wie sehr er sie doch vermisste.

Jeden einzelnen verbrannte Hermine jedoch im Kamin. Sie ertrag den Schmerz nicht, den jeder einzelne Brief mit sich brachte.

Es war eine Qual für sie.

Warum kam er dann nicht zurück wenn er sie doch so vermisste?

Selbst antworten konnte sie nicht mehr.

_Ich werde immer da sein wenn du mich brauchst_

Es war ein kalter Winternachmittag. Draußen schneite es.

Diese Zeit liebte Hermine über alles, wenn sie draußen rumlief fühlte sie sich frei, so frei wie eine einzelne Schneeflocke.

Und wenn sie in ihrer Wohnung war, lag sie meistens auf der Couch vor dem Kamin.

Im Hintergrund schlugen die Schneeflocken gegen die Fensterscheibe, die sie beobachtete.

'Och, wenn ich jetzt hier zusammen mit Harry liegen könnte...'

Ihr liefen vereinzelt Tränen über die Wangen.

Im Radio lief gerade dieses Lied, passend zu ihrer Stimmung.

Sie mochte es, auch wenn es sie jedes mal aufs neue traurig machte.

_Warum hast du mich hier alleine gelassen? _

_War ich nicht gut genug für dich?_

Veränderungen.

In der ersten Zeit, als sie alleine war, verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit alleine.

Sie kuschelte sich in ihre Decke, und meistens saß sie in einer mit Polstern ausgefüllten Nische und schaute verträumt nach draußen und beobachtete Passanten die unten die Straße entlang liefen.

Es beruhigte sie zu wissen, nicht die einzige auf der Welt zu sein.

Jetzt, wo sie doch alleine war.

Doch nun, ein Jahr später ging es ihr immer noch nicht besser. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt allein zusein.

Besonders nicht zu dieser Jahreszeit.

_Die Zukunft kann vieles Verändern_

Es war nach 21 Uhr, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte.

Sie überlegte liegen zu bleiben, wer sollte das auch schon sein.

Früher hatte Harry immer seinen Schlüssel in der Wohnung liegen gelassen und erhoffte sich durch sein stürmisches Klingeln ein schnelleres aufmachen von Hermine, da sie immer eine Stunde früher zuhause war als er.

Aber, Harry ist fort. Er wird nicht mehr wiederkommen.

Gerade als sie beschlossen hatte, doch besser liegen zu bleiben, wurde die Klingel mehrmals hintereinander gedrückt.

Aus dem Grund beschloss sie aufzustehen, vielleicht war ja irgendewas schlimmes passiert.

Sie schlurfte umschlungen von der Decke zur Tür und schloss die Tür auf.

" Ich habe meinen Schlüssel schon wieder liegen lassen."

Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Da stand ihr Harry. Den Harry den sie ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen hatte.

Den Harry in den sie sich verliebt hatte und den sie immer noch liebte.

Was wollte er hier?

" Hermine, was guckst du den so? Freust du dich denn nicht?" In Harrys zuvor strahlendem Gesicht machte sich Sorge breit.

" I..ich, wie, wa..was machst du hier?" Sie war so schockiert, dass sie noch nicht einmal ordentlich Sprechen konnte.

Was ging hier vor sich?

" Ich habe dich vermisst! Ich habe seit Monaten nichts mehr von dir gehört und mir Sorgen gemacht. Ausserdem, fehlte mir in dem fremden Land was. Ich brauch dich einfach, dass ist mir aber erst jetzt aufgefallen. Die erste Zeit war so spannend, da habe ich alles um mich herum vergessen. Nur dich nicht. Ich weiß selber nicht wieso ich dich alleingelassen habe."

Harry hatte Hermine in ihre Wohnung gedrängt und die Tür hinter sich zugemacht.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa und hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin, den ihr liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangen.

Tränen die ihr vermutlich seit Monaten über die Wangen liefen. Denn ihre Augen waren rot und alles wirkte angeschwollen.

War das seine Schuld? Warum hatte er ihr das angetan? Er, der sie über alles liebte, und das schon seit Jahren.

_Habe ich das verdient?_

Veränderungen.

" Hermine, ich bin zurückgekommen, weil... weil ich dich Liebe. Ich Liebe dich schon seit Jahren, aber ich habe mich nie getraut dir das zu sagen.

Du warst für mich so nah und doch wieder so fern. Ich... es tut mir Leid für alles.

Das ich dich allein gelassen habe. Das ich in dem letzten Jahr nicht für dich da war."

' Ist das alles nur ein Traum?!'

Hermine war sprachlos, sie wusste nichts zu sagen, traute sich nicht etwas zu unternehmen, wollte einfach nur noch bei ihm sein.

Sie wollte das tun, was sie sich über Jahre hinweg gewünscht hat.

Harry schaute ihr in die Augen und als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte, nahm er sie in den Arm und gab ihr ihren ersten gemeinsamen Kuss, den beide nie mehr vergessen werden...

Veränderungen.


End file.
